wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
SeaWings
﻿﻿﻿SeaWings are dragons ruled by Queen Coral, and live underwater in the Kingdom of the Sea. The SeaWings were allied with Blister in the Great War, however it is said in the epilogue of The Dark Secret that Blister could not locate her SeaWing allies after the attack on the Summer Palace. Click here for a list of SeaWings. Description SeaWings' scales can be dark blue, dark green, grey-green, pea-green, aquamarine, turquoise, emerald green, blue-green, sky-blue, and pale blue with hints of light pink (which may mean they are an animus dragon). They have webbed talons and big, powerful tails, which make them excellent swimmers and can be used defensively. They also have gills on their necks that allow them to breathe underwater. SeaWings are just as much at home in the water as they are on land or in the air. Unlike other dragon tribes, SeaWings cannot breath fire. These dragons also have glow-in-the-dark stripes located on their tails, snouts, underbellies, sides, and the undersides of their wings that are used to attract other SeaWings when choosing their mates. Members of the Royal Family, such as Tsunami (a Dragonet of Destiny), Anemone, Orca and any other royal dragons, have special spiral markings as well as starbursts on the underside of their wings (though it is not shown on the cover of book two, The Lost Heir). Non-Royal members of the tribe just have regular starbursts on their wings. The markings are also necessary for underwater communication in a SeaWing language called Aquatic. Young SeaWings are taught the language in school. The Royal Family The royal family of the SeaWings has a violent and tragic history. It is headed by the current queen, Queen Coral. She and her husband, Gill, (who is now deceased), had multiple eggs. All the female eggs were mysteriously destroyed except for the one that was stolen (by Webs) that held Tsunami, and the one the SeaWing queen guarded, that held Anemone. It was later discovered that Orca, who had hidden animus powers, had enchanted a statue in the Royal Hatchery to destroy all of the female eggs in secret so that Orca wouldn't have any competition for the throne if she won. Tsunami battled the statue trying to protect Queen Coral's last female egg that held Auklet, in The Lost Heir. By the end of the second book, the egg had hatched. Currently there are three male SeaWing eggs that are unhatched in the royal hatchery. Abilities SeaWings can breathe underwater and are excellent swimmers. Their glow-in-the-dark stripes are not always used for vision purposes (as Clay used them when he and Tsunami spied on their guardians); they are primarily used to speak Aquatic, the underwater communication language of SeaWings, and to attract mates at an older age. SeaWings cannot breathe fire, but because they do spend so much time underwater, but lacking all of their drinking water and swimming is the best way to torture them, can cause SeaWings to go insane. This "Tactic" or torture method was used by Queen Scarlet to drive Gill (the SeaWing King) insane in her SkyWing Arena. SeaWings also have long, powerful tails, which can be used as powerful weapons. The tails can make a large and distracting splash, or can be used to propel a dragon forward for momentum. The SeaWing tribe is the only tribe known to see in the dark. Trivia *The SeaWings have had lots of royal eggs being destroyed because of Orca's Statue. *SeaWings have glow-in-the-dark scales that they use to communicate and attract a mate. *Being an animus runs in the Royal Family Gallery Seawings2.png Seawings.png Seawing1.jpg SeawingTsunami.jpg|Tsunami, a SeaWing Auklet the SeaWing.jpg|Auklet AnemoneSeawing.jpg|Anemone Tsunamipaint.png Tsunami..jpg|Tsunami 2013-06-27_16.56.57.png|Minecraft screenshot. Wings of fire FAN WII U GAME .png|FANMADE Wings of fire WII U game By dogkid1. Tsunami Quiz.png Tsunami drawing.jpg HNI 0030.jpg PICT0001.jpg|By River-the-SeaWing Squid.jpg|Squid Orca.png|Orca 278px-Orca sculpture.jpg|Orca's Statue FinishedTsunami.png|SeaWing or Tsunami model|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/File:FinishedTsunami.png Book 2.jpg Letyouin.png Sea Dragon.jpg|Art by Hrrdragons99 Seawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing. Tsunami SeaWing.jpg.png dragonets2.png SeaWings1.jpg Tsunami the SeaWing.png THE DRAGONETS.png Category:Tribes of Dragons Category:SeaWing History Category:SeaWings Category:LH Characters Category:DP Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters